The Fateful Meeting
by kumagorox3
Summary: Ryuichi and Tatsuha release a rendezvous at NG Studio. Boring you think? Not so likely when they occupy the whole table…RyuxTatsu LEMON!


**Title: Fateful Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me or my co-writer. It belongs to the amazing manga-ka Murakami Maki!**

**Rating: Definitely MA. Hope you perverted people enjoy it. **

**Warnings: The plot is quick and straight to the point or...straight to the lemon. smirks This is my warning. (walks away innocently)**

**Author's Note: Seriously, this is a lemon. No flamers thank you and note below that I will incase the synopsis of the story for your awareness. Constructive criticism is welcome but flaming is by far, unsatisfying to me.**

**Synopsis: Ryuichi and Tatsuha release a rendezvous at NG Studio. Boring you think? Not so likely when they occupy the whole table…RyuxTatsu **

**Second Author's Note: The style of this writing is centered and constantly switches from two different points of view. I am writing from Tatsuha's point of view and my co-writer, Kyo (who's a British dood! drools) is writing from Ryuichi's point of view. This allows more in-depth analysis in the characters with more feeling and intrigue. Also, it's not as boring as it seems. (From the way I'm speaking to you viewers. ) This whole story was an RP, by the way. **

**Kyo's Note: Mmh, sex, would you lookit that? This has gotta be the second thing I've put on here… SHE TALKED ME INTO IT. I swear… and I apologize for the, uhm, badness of my being a Seme, I'm not the Seme much so I was a little lost as what to do, you know the feeling… maybe. Probably not. Haha! Uhm. There… may (in the future) end up being more chapters, probably all just sex, but that's what you people want, RIGHT!? Of course you do.**

* * *

The light dawned on the NG Corporation building. It made the architectural piece look serene in a way. Well, at least that's what Tatsuha believed when he arrived there. Tatsuha slid off his sunglasses to get a good look of it and smiled. He murmured, "I wonder what Ryuichi is up to…" With wistful eyes, he walked to the building that seemed like the epitome of serenity.

&

Ryuichi was hanging around in the studio, a good hard days work was sitting on the table he was leaning against. He'd managed to get hold of Yuki's younger brother. Tatsuha and knew how much the lad liked him... a hard days worked earned him the right of something, or someone didn't it? "He should be here soon, ah, I can't wait... it's been so long…" He mused, his mind trailing off on other thoughts.

&

Tatsuha entered the building, anticipating what was about to come. "I hope Ryuichi is making me meet him for that..." He stopped walking in his constant pace and slowed down to a humble walk. He faintly saw Ryuichi in the studio, lying across the table lazily. With a loud inhale and a quick dash of hope, he opened the door and...

"R-ryuichi??" The other man quickly glanced at him. On instinct, the younger man blushed and somewhat like a child, he felt so-called "butterflies" in his stomach. "Konnichiwa, o genki deska??" Such a simple question but saying the succinct words brought Tatsuha's to a heavy pump and nervously he stumbled toward the other man.

&

Ryuichis' head flew up from resting on the table, he'd gotten tired from working all day and had sat down...only to crash out on the table he was leaning on... though he was still awake. Looking over his shoulder he waved to Tatsuha and shifted around on the chair to get to his feet, "Konnichiwa, Tatsuha-chan" He acted his usual childlike self as he seemed to wiggle across the floor and hugged the younger. "I'm fine, just a little tired, y'know working all day does that!" He waved his arms around, stopping when he realized his favorite pink rabbit wasn't in either of them. "Na no daa?" He chirped sadly and hopped off around the room, and upon finding the rabbit he placed it on the table after a quick hug. That childlike demeanor seemed to fly out of the window as the true reason why he called Tatsuha slipped back into his mind. "Tatsuha-Chan..." He said quietly, his voice with wisps of lust resting upon it.

&

Tatsuha's head flew up and his wide orbs opened wide. Just looking at Ryuichi Sakuma, the infamous lead singer of Nittle Grasper, made him melt right from the spot. Though not only the title excited the young man. Ryuichi's playfulness at times, quirkiness, determination, and absolute seriousness when needed awed the young monk. Ryuichi was indeed an idol and right now the idol's piecing eyes gazed into the young man. "Y-yes?? W-what is it?" Tatsuha innocently questioned, tipping his head to the side for Ryuichi to see the area of soft flesh on the side of his neck. The young man, with his fluttering eyes had unnoticeably stepped closer to him. They were barely inches apart. Only the blow of a light wind could pass through them and that would also interrupt the beautiful tranquility of the event. It would interrupt the comfort ability, the...feeling of desired skin on skin...

&

Sakuma-san thought for a moment, should he do this just to satisfy his needs or should he not? Tatsuha was surely willing enough out of all the people he knew he was the easiest. His eyes instantly focused on the now exposed flesh on the others neck, a twinge in his abdomen forced him to move that little bit closer, cutting out that gap they had. Both hands rising, one was gripping one of his wrists as the other wrapped around behind him, curling up and pulling the locks that were still in the way of his neck away. A soft kiss of those God-like lips was pressed onto the pure skin of Tatsuha, though Tatsuha wasn't that pure in heart. No one was. A smirk imprinted itself in his mind as he lavished the soft flesh, trailing his tongue up, nipping and placing open-mouthed kisses until he came to the others lips. "Do you want me..?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper as it hovered over the lips; he waited for a reply before going any further.

&

Tatsuha hitched a breath. "O-of course." The warmth of Ryuichi's breath, the delicate kisses grazing upon his nape, and the strong arms wrapped around him sent uncomfortable waves down his groin. Ryuichi's fingers massaging heavenly upon Tatsuha's head. Taking a step that was totally unplanned, he brought his arms toward the older, putting his fingers on the sides of the other's face and pulling them toward him. The skin was soft, smooth, long eyelashes drifting heavily, and red plump lips drifting closer toward him. The other's breath brought shivers down his spine. Oh, he wanted more.

&

Ryuichi couldn't help the small grin that formed on his lips, as he was pulled somewhat closer to the other, "Good." The grin faded and his lips pursed again, pressing them against Tatsuha's. If Yuki found out about this...would he get murdered? He didn't think so, so all of this was okay, wasn't it? Who was questioning such things now? Why was he questioning such things now? He didn't normally. His release on Tatsuha's hand loosened and he slipped his arm beside his and gripped his hip, tracing small patterns as his fingers tried to work their way under his shirt. A quick kiss to the lips and he asked another question; "Have you done this before..?" He went silent; a moment of thinking, and another question flew from his lips without him thinking twice, "Do you pleasure yourself to me...?" He wanted to hear the others reply and so moved his lips away from the monks' own lips and back to that exposed neck he was teasing just a moment ago.

&

Throwing his head back, Tatsuha groaned. A small feral smile was placed on his face and he replied back, "W-why don't I just show you for myself?" Uncontrolled lust began to grow from deep inside him and he helped himself unbuttoning his own white shirt, letting the material lie sprawling on the floor. Pushing the older man on the table, he smiled like a Cheshire cat crawled on top on the other man, practically straddling him. He was about to unbutton his own pants when suddenly Ryuichi took over.

&

Ryuichi seemed somewhat shocked when he was pushed back against the table. Part of his mind worried about all the paper work on there whereas another part didn't give a fuck and just wanted sex. Removing the hand from Tatsuha's head he placed it behind him on the table to keep himself upright, "Show me? That'd be fantastic... for once it won't be me in the spotlight, however much I like it..." He smirked. Leaning up he licked the underside of Tatsuha's chin and moved his hand from the monk's hip to his pants. Fondling for a moment to see how the other was packaged, his grin widened and he undid the button and zipper. He pulled it down teasingly and tauntingly. A swift movement, something Ryuichi had picked up over the many years of his life he now had the younger pinned to the table than him, being dominated was as fun as being submissive.

&

Oomph. The shock of having straddling just a while ago was banished when his back hit the surface of the table. The quickness of everything made his member twitch. Tatsuha deeply wanted to release the irking feeling down below yet his hands were tightly pinned to the table, immediately canceling the idea of a quick wanking. ( A/N: hah. british word. i feel accomplished.) His lust for chest upon chest, among other things, brought the younger to thrust his body upwards. He desperately wanted the heat and warmth that Ryuichi supplied. Successfully, he rubbed his pert nipples upon the annoying thin fabric that separated him between the other man. Panting, "G-get that off", he tried to rub his nipples against the other man again, turning his nipples hard but not hard enough.

&

Ryuichi was still his serious little self yet he put on his cute act, "Ne? That off? What might that be?" He cheered, leaning down and licking at the monk's collarbone. "You know you're not very helpful, I don't know where to start!" He joked, his serious self slipping back in as he bit at the exposed bone. One hand held both of Tatsuha's hands above his head; the other was pushing the shirts material to the side. "Would you look at them...?" He murmured, staring at the semi hard nipples. Pressing his hips against that of the youngster's he was sure to get a soft moan from him, that free hand of his roaming over the chest of the monk. "Surely a monk shouldn't be doing such indecent acts..." He grinned, tweaking at a nipple his fingers brushed against. He moved his head up, licking at the exposed neck he enjoyed teasing.

&

Tatsuha began to whimper and shiver a bit, awarding the other man a smirk. The finger centering on his sensitive nipple was becoming intoxicating to him. His body memorized the sensual circular movement Ryuichi used and in a moment, the sole nipple became hard and thoroughly aroused. Tatsuha's groin became increasingly aroused by the minute, wanting more of Ryuichi's hands, his lips, and his body. "You want to see such a monk?? Fuck me." And with sure attempt, he struggled to pull his own pants down via his feet. When the pants dropped to, accompanying the shirt not long ago, Tatsuha widened his legs, exposing more flesh and his boxers that hung loosely to his hips. "I want you to fuck me so bad..."

&

Ryuichi seemed a little thrown off by this and moved his body away just slightly from Tatsuha's causing more friction between their crotches. "You want me to fuck you, huh? How do you want me to screw you senseless?" A smirk crept onto his face as he removed his hand from holding Tatsuha's down, "Undo my jeans... it's getting a little tight." The Vocalist purred into the ear of the monk, licking it when he had finished speaking.

&

Tatsuha smiled, putting his head toward him. And then a little lower. As his eye level was to Ryuichi's waistline, the monk used his own teeth to unzip the jeans, dropping the jeans to see Ryuichi's long hard cock behind the pop star's undergarments. With that, he used the same method to bring down the boxers and gave a lick to Ryuichi's corona, mapping out the features of the member. The flesh was warm and sweet.

&

Ryuichi stayed still and let Tatsuha work away; he shifted his legs so that his jeans and boxers would stay up, loosely around his thighs. Tilting his head to the side a little he watched the younger, his mind questioning if he'd done this before...and should he ask again? Was Tatsuha a virgin or was he not? His mind boggled at this but his attention was soon brought back to the youth, a soft gasp escaping his own mouth as he placed a hand on the back of Tatsuha's head. His other hand had moved from the lad's chest and was now tracing soft patterns on his back.

&

Tatsuha was getting into it very fast. His head began bobbing back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. The hand holding him was keeping him steady. Furrowing his brows, he tried to deep throat it. The head of the member soon reached the back of his throat, causing him to gag. Recovering quickly, he tried it again, successfully reaching his lips to Ryuichi's pubic hair.

&

Ryuichi's breathing became shallow and his eyes closed half lidded, his hips moving slightly; thrusting into Tatsuha's mouth with a precise rhythm. A soft murmur of pleasure would escape his mouth every so often as he tried to speed up, hoping Tatsuha wouldn't choke or not mind. Biting onto his bottom lip he closed his eyes, getting close to his climax he slowed down and pulled out of the monk's mouth, pushing him away. "You're...good..." He whispered and hooked his fingers over the rim of Tatsuha's boxers and pulled them down, "You're so eager to please..." He murmured, leaning over and kissing Tatsuha's lips softly.

&

Tatsuha smiled playfully. His member was instantly greeted with the cold harsh air and he closed his legs on instinct. Moving slightly, he tilted his head and hooked his arms around Ryuichi's neck, snogging him (ha. british term again.) passionately. Their tongues twisted and turned in a soft dance and Tatsuha explored the wet cavern, trying to memorize every nook and cranny. The mouth was warm and inviting, making Tatsuha want more and more of the man.

&

Ryuichi sucked teasingly on Tatsuha's tongue he moved his hip against Tatsuha's his hand moving down and pushing the legs apart so their erections would rub against each other. A soft moan being forced into the others mouth he reached behind himself, his hand finding his jeans and digging around in the back pockets as he kept the kiss and thrusting movements of his hips. Grabbing the little tube he had in his back pocket, obviously lube, he brought it round and unscrewed the cap, letting it fall to wherever and squeezing some of the contents onto his hands, coating his fingers he brought his hand around to Tatsuha's rear. Pushing in one of his fingers into the lad's entrance, curling his finger around trying to find that one spot within the monk... he soon added a second finger, doing a scissor motion.

&

Tatsuha's hole clenched tight fully, not used to this feeling. "A-ah...," he murmured, his mouth still connected to the other. The scissoring led to three fingers and Tatsuha moaned loudly deep from his throat. The monk shut his eyes since the lubrication was wearing of its use. "F-faster...," he said, impatient from the slow rhythm Ryuichi displayed with his digits. Tatsuha wanted more and pushed down on the fingers, fucking himself forcefully on all three fingers. His tongue flicked with the other tongue and he lapped the saliva dripping down Ryuichi's chin.

&

Opened his eyes a little, "F-faster?" he kept moving his fingers and did as the other said, pushing them in deeper and quickening the pace, his hips moving slightly. He wanted to be inside the other and so he'd get his own wish, and the wish of the other; he knew how much Tatsuha liked him. "I'm gunna enter..." He purred, licking at the others tongue that ran across his chin. Pulling his fingers out he moved his hands to his member, coating it in the rest of the lube that was on his fingers. Moving his hips about he kept a hand around his own member, guiding it to Tatsuha's entrance, pushing in slowly he removed his hand from himself and put it on the table to keep him stable. A satisfied groan erupted from his throat as the monks muscles tightened around him.

&

Tatsuha felt the member slowly going in him. It...was...so...big...He clenched his teeth tightly but then wanted his mouth to be entertained and went to Ryuichi's mouth again. Deep moans went through him and he curled his fingers on the back of Ryuichi's hair. Then he dropped one of his hands and dropped it to his own member, trying to arouse it by pumping himself. He felt the cock hit his prostrate on several occasions and moaned loudly. Gasping constantly and closing his eyes in lust, Tatsuha was heightened in the sense of touch. He felt his own hands creating more arousement on his own cock, he felt the cock penetrating him constantly.

&

Ryuichi had his eyes half closed as he thrusted in and out of Tatsuha, by now both of his hands were used as pivots on the table to keep himself stead, and the other. He wasn't that great as a seme as he had thought himself to be, he was trying, in a way, to only prove a point to K-san but his own plan seemed to backfire on him. His mouth clashed with Tatsuha's, tongues fighting to be the most dominate but seeing as Ryuichi had other things, as holding back from going crazy and making sure not to hurt the monk he lost the tongue fight rather easily. A soft moan escaped his own mouth, and into Tatsuha's. Moving a hand he brought it around and pressed it to the youngster's chest, finding one of those erect nipples to pinch, twist and tease.

&

Tatsuha was so hot. In the sense of temperature, his skin felt like he was on fire and Ryuichi's hard, demanding hands fumbling with his own nipples only increased the erotic atmosphere. In the beginning, he wasn't moving as much yet now compared to just a while ago, he was moving like a snake. The naked young man was moving his whole body. He squirmed, bended, twisted, and moaned until he could moan no more. And the thrusting, it's penetrating movement rocking his whole body...it made him badly want to come. With that, he was just about to come. His erratic breathing that contradicted with Ryuichi's aided in his coming. Oh shit. His swollen hard cock..., the burning arousement traveling from his stomach to his member, his own legs opened wide wrapped around his lover, and Ryuichi's tongue massaging into him,...all of this forced young Tatsuha to curve his back to an impossible degree, moaning and screaming out "R-ryuichi!!!!!" right before he came all over himself, Ryuichi's abs, their faces, and the monk's own thighs.

&

Ryuichi's own groaning deepened and he tried to keep the kiss to the best of his ability but when Tatsuha arched away he did as well. With all of Tatsuha's moving he had trouble trying to keep a good thrusting position, his hand clenching on the table as the one on the monks chest stopped moving. The climax of the other made his muscles tighten around Ryuichi's erection, forcing him into an orgasm as well. A deep groan emitted from his throat and he threw his head back, releasing all he had into Tatsuha's tight ass. His body jerked a little and he kept his eyes closed as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, something he had wanted to do for a very long time. "Ahh! Tatsuha... that was... great..." he breathed lifelessly and slowly pulled himself out of the other, stumbling back and landing in a chair luckily.

&

Tatsuha felt Ryuichi's seeds burst inside of him. The monk gave the last orgasmic moan. He heaved a sigh and his eyes began to lid shut since his body was close to rest. Tatsuha still left his legs opened wide on the table and gently nestled into the table, twitching slightly. "R-Ryuichi??," Tatsuha breathed, sweat rolling off of him. "I...love you..," and with that he closed his eyes. He didn't care what the predicament would be when he awoke once more because of his lack of apparel. What the young monk -who was no more a virgin- wanted most now, was his rest and the last lingering touches and feelings he felt right before he went into a deep slumber.

&

Ryuichi lifted his head to look at Tatsuha who was still lying on the table. "Don't fall asleep th-there. We're in a studio, remember,?". He shifted and got to his feet, pulling his jeans and boxers up. "Come to my place or something…" Ryuichi moved over to Tatsuha and pulled him off the table, forcing him back into his clothing. When Tatsuha was dressed he helped him walk down the corridor, ah where were they to go? Should he drop the young monk off somewhere or should he just take him back to his place? The latter seemed to be the best of choices and so when they got outside he helped Tatsuha into his car and proceeded to drive out of the NG Corporation car park and to his own flat.

* * *

**Ahh. Ryuichi is planning for more lemons. waits for lemons to fall out of trees Lol. Well, R&R. Read and review and PLEASE NO FLAMERS!!! OO'''**

**Kyo: Ahooo… Lemons? What about other pairings? Hmm… Yuki and Ryuichi? Haaa, that's something new, eh?**


End file.
